Action Comics (Vol 2) 23
Synopsis for "Atomic Knights, Part Two" Lady Lourdes and her Pax Galactica have arrived on Earth's Moon to find Straith fighting with Superman. Superman's hostility after being attacked by Straith persists, and he goes straight for Lourdes, demanding an explanation for their appearance in his solar system. Though they are angry that he dares to touch her, the Pax Galactica admits that they have come to fight an enemy called the Lexus, and maybe someone of his strength could be of help to them in that. As soon as they have allied themselves, the monstrous Lexus appears. Lourdes explains that he is also known as the Devourer of Life throughout the universe. Annoyed, Superman comments that he might have let them be if they had led with that information. Without hesitation, Lourdes thrusts him aside and rushes at the Lexus, intent on bringing its reign of terror to an end. Thinking he can be of help, Superman joins them, but soon gets blasted by a massive energy burst from the Lexus' mouth. Though he survives, he regrets taking his invulnerability for granted as he collapses soon after. The energy was magic. While her men distract the devourer, Lourdes attends to Superman. He recovers slowly, wondering just what Lexus is. She responds that it is evil incarnate. Its body was born 23 years ago, on the day of her birth when it consumed her twin brother. He became corrupted by it, and sought to wield dark magic. He traveled from world to world enslaving races in order to gain any knowledge of dark arts. Their father, though, attempted to stop him by tearing his heart from his body and hurling it into space. Unfortunately, the evil persisted in the heart, and the remains of the planets he destroyed soon gathered around her brother's heart, and made something new. When Lourdes began her crusade against him, the Pax Galactica was 500 strong. Now it is only four. Superman responds that he is with them now, and though he misjudged the source of the devourer's power, he now knows what he can do. Taking the enchanted blade from Lourdes' hands, Superman challenges Lexus again. This time, though, he uses his X-ray vision to seek out the heart at the creature's core, and burns his way toward it, thrusting the enchanted sword through its flesh. With the heart destroyed, there is no vessel for Lexus' rage and hatred, and so, the devourer of life is destroyed also. Unexpectedly, the Pax Galactica declares him their undisputed ruler. Appearing in "Atomic Knights, Part Two" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Straith *Lourdes *Seamus *Ordling *Lexus Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'The Moon' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "The World of Krypton, Part 5: Fortitude" *Coming Soon Appearing in "The World of Krypton, Part 5: Fortitude" Featured Characters *Lara Lor-Van *Jor-El Supporting Characters *Kra-Hu *Dru-Zod Villains *'Colonel' *Jax-Ur Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Krypton Items *'Harmonic Resonator' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-23 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_23 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-23-atomic-knights-part-two-the-world/4000-420609/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 23